a Mother's Worries
by AiTema
Summary: Walaupun ia adalah seorang kunoichi, ia juga seorang ibu. Yang kadang memiliki kekhawatiran berlebihan terhadap putranya. Jadi wajar sajakan, ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu? / WARNING! OOT, gaje, dll / Pls RnR


**A Mother's Worries**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by AiTema

WARNING! OOT, gaje, berantakan, newbie.

Summary : Walaupun ia adalah seorang kunoichi, ia juga seorang ibu. Yang kadang memiliki kekhawatiran berlebihan terhadap putranya. Jadi wajar sajakan, ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tampak sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju suatu ruangan. Wanita itu -Temari- berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 2 hingga ia berhenti di depan pintu bercat hijau lumut dengan gambar rusa _khas Nara_. Temari memutar pelan kenop pintu hijau itu dan membukanya pelan-pelan.

 _'Pasti dia belum bangun.'  
_

Ia melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar itu. Lalu memunguti beberapa buku yang berserakkan dan di susunnya kembali buku tersebut ke dalam sebuah rak yang berisi buku lainnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di dalam kamar. Temari memandang sesosok yang sedang terlelap di dalam gulungan selimut. Itu dia anaknya dengan Shikamaru, Shikadai Nara. Kemudian melirik jam weker yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur anaknya.

' _Masih pukul 5 lewat 30 apa tidak kecepatan ya?'_

Harusnya ia membangunkan Shikadai sekarang. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama anaknya akan menjalani misi sebagai seorang genin. Tentu saja satu hal yang sangat ingin dihindari Temari di hari pertama anaknya menjalani misi yaitu _keterlambatan._ Jika itu Gaara, mungkin ia akan bangun sendiri mungkin sebelum pukul 5. Tapi yang ini _kan_ berbeda.

Setengah hatinya masih ingin menolak, bahwa Shikadai akan mulai menjalankan misi-misi yang merepotkan dan mungkin akan melukai serta membahayakan diri buah hatinya itu. _Ia khawatir tentang itu._

Walaupun ia adalah seorang kunoichi, ia juga seorang ibu. Yang kadang memiliki kekhawatiran berlebihan terhadap putranya. Jadi wajar sajakan, ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu?

Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk, iapun membangunkan Shikadai. "Shikadai bangun! Kau bilang akan melaksanakan misi pertamamu kan?!" Suaranya masih biasa saja.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Shikadai. Ia masih tetap terlelap dengan dengkuran halus menemaninya.

"Shikadai bangun!" Temari mulai menaikkan suaranya. Anaknya hanya menggeliat sedikit, memutar badannya memunggungi Temari.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Kali ini Temari mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras lagi, "SHIKADAI BANGUN!"

"Ngh. Ibu merepotkan sekali," Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Putri Suna itu. Kesabarannya mulai habis, terlupakan sudah kekhawatiran yang sempat ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu. _Ck,_ keturunan Shikamaru itu memang bisa membuat Temari marah walaupun dalam tidur.

"WOI SHIKADAI! BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KU TERBANGKAN KAU KE SUNA?!" Suara emas Temari yang asli akhirnya keluar.

"Ngh. Iya-iya aku bangun. Ibu merepotkan sekali sih," Temari tidak habis pikir. Walaupun bangun, anak itu tetap biasa saja walau sudah diberi ancaman? Luar biasa!

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Kau tidak boleh telat di misi pertamamu," Oke, kali ini Temari mengalah. Biarkan Shikadai bebas dari omelannya dulu, karena anaknya akan menjalani misi pertamanya.

"Ya bu,"

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Shikadai bergegas memakai sepatu dan segera pergi menemui timnya sekarang untuk memulai misi pertamanya. Meskipun ia hanya akan menjalankan misi tingkat-C, ya seperti kata ibunya _tidak boleh telat di misi pertama._

"Ayah! Ibu! Aku pergi dulu," Pamit Shikadai kepada orang tuanya.

"Iya," Sahut Shikamaru dan Temari singkat.

Baru saja Shikadai akan membuka pintu rumahnya untuk keluar, tiba-tiba ibunya memanggil, "Shikadai! Bawalah ini," Temari memberikan suatu benda berbentuk bulat seperti obat.

"Apa ini bu?" Tanya Shikadai dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Itu obat ramuan khas klan Nara. Ibu yang membuatnya kemarin. Pakailah jika kau terluka saat menjalankan misi. Ini misi pertamamu, jadi kau tidak boleh kenapa-napa," Temari menjawab.

Shikadai terheran-heran, tumben sekali ibunya mau repot-repot membuatkan obat khas klan Nara. Biasanya ibunya lebih memilih meminta langsung kepada nenek Yoshino. Alasannya sih karena pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak sempat membuat obat.

"Astaga bu, ini baru misi pertama. Paling hanya misi mencari hewan peliharaan yang hilang saja. Tidak perlu bawa obat segala,"

"Jangan protes! Sekarang pergilah, nanti pasti akan merepotkan bagimu kalau telat," Ucap Temari sambil kembali ke dapur.

"Huh, merepotkan," Shikadaipun berbalik melangkah menuju pintu lalu berhenti dan berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah menuju dapur tempat ibunya memasak. Kali ini ia harus berterima kasih pada ibunya, karena sudah membuatkannya obat itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan, Nak?" Sadar anaknya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, Shikamarupun bertanya

"Oh, iya ayah," Shikamaru hanya ber'oh' ria saat anaknya menjawab pertanyaannya.

' _Kenapa dia ke dapur?'_ Batin Penasehat Hokage itu saat melihat anaknya melangkah ke dapur bukannya ke kamarnya. _'Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja. Manatau barangnya yang tertinggal ada di dapur,'_ Shikamaru mengendikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan baca korannya.

.

.

.

.

Shikadai memanggil ibunya sedang melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga itu. "Emm, Ibu,"

"Ya—eh? Kenapa Shikadai? Ada yang tertinggal?" Ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu—" Shikadai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Agak aneh mungkin jika ia melakukan hal ini, tapi tidak apa hanya sekali kok. "Terima kasih, Bu," Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh?" Ibunya hanya menatapnya bingung. ' _Kerasukan apa anak ini?'_ Hei! Bukannya dia hanya ingin berterima kasih pada ibunya? Wajarkan?

"Ck, Merepotkan. Terima kasih atas obatnya ibu dan atas kekhawatiran ibu tentang keselamatanku," Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Shikadai. Cukup puitiskan?

"Ah, kau terlalu percaya diri Shikadai," Komentar sang ibu sembari membersihkan tangannya dari busa cuci piring. "Itu hanya untuk jaga-jaga sa—"

"Terserah ibu sajalah. Yang penting terima kasih, Bu. Ibu tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan mudah terluka saat menjalankan misi—" Shikadai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Temari menunggu sang anak melanjutkan kalimatnya, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan putra semata wayangnya itu. "—karena aku adalah anak dari Nara Shikamaru si Ahli Strategi dari Konoha dan Temari si Putri Suna yang hebat." Shikadaipun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tegas.

Mata Temari membulat, tidak menyangka anaknya akan berbicara seperti itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang pergilah jangan sampai terlambat," Temari membalikkan badannya menghadap sang anak, menatap manik hijaunya. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau memeluk ibumu ini, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Temari sambil merentangkan tangannya dan diiringi senyum jahilnya.

"Ck, Merepotkan," Shikadai menggerutu setelah mendengar permintaan ibunya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati ibunya, membuang mukanya yang sudah bersemu malu. Lalu memeluk ibunya. Tentu saja, sangat jarang ia mau memeluk ibunya. Alasannya klasik _ia bukan lagi anak kecil berumur 3 tahun._

"Sekarang berangkatlah, Nak." Ujar Temari sambil melepaskan pelukkan dari anaknya. Ia memandangi anaknya sekali lagi.

Temari tersenyum, perasaan kalutnya tentang keselamatan sang anak berkurang. Mungkin benar kata Shikadai, ia tidak akan mudah terluka. Karena ia adalah putra dari sepasang shinobi dan kunoichi hebat. Jadi putranya tidak akan mudah terluka di misi apapun. Ia percaya itu.

"Sampai jumpa bu," Shikadai beranjak pergi dari dapur. Berjalan keluar rumah dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan lagi kepada ayahnya yang masih setia membaca koran.

Shikadai berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang mulai terang sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, sangat tipis. Hatinya merasa lega entah kenapa, mungkin karena percakapannya dengan ibunya barusan.

Kekhawatiran sang ibu —yang merepotkan—, membuatnya selalu merasa dilindungi oleh kedua orang tuanya walaupun mereka sedang tak berada disampingnya.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Hai oneshot dari Ai lagi hihihi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari orangtua Ai yang selalu khawatir sama Ai dan kakaknya Ai kalau memutuskan buat studi keluar kota. Kali ini dari sisi mama, semoga banyak yang suka. Biar Ai semangat buat yang dari sisi papa :v

Sekian saja dari AiTema. Mohon Kritik dan sarannya ya. Kalo mau silahkan kritik dari segi penulisan dan alur T.T masih butuh bimbingan.


End file.
